spirited attraction
by frozenfireheart
Summary: it's seven years later and chihiro can not seem to remember haku! Haku is willing to do anything to be with her again. Chihiro only knows him as the boy with the lost name of her dreams. she has to find out who this boy is, and he needs her back!
1. Chapter 1

Ok people this is my first EVER ff so you all are going to have to help me out and tell me if I should go on writing them! I don't really know the customs or what not of ffs so I'm going to go by patterns I've noticed. First off…

DISCLAIMER: believe it or not, I do not own spirited away and I'm not related to it in any way!

I don't really know why I put that but other people did so I guess it's important:-)

So yea let's get to it!

**CHAPTER 1**

What a beautiful day in Spirit World! The Sun seemed to glow with a particularly cheerful shade of yellow, and the wind seemed to sing as it danced through the many fields of bright colored flowers.

In one field, crouching behind a bush of vibrant green flowers, sat Chihiro, lost amongst the sea of flowers. Suddenly she heard some rustling noises behind her. She spun around in anticipation as Haku leapt from behind a nearby bush and playfully pinned her arms above her head to the ground.

"You found me!" Chihiro said delightedly between giggles.

Chihiro laid pinned to the ground as she looked up into Haku's deep green eyes. His face was no more than a foot away from hers and a coy smile played across it; it was the closest she had ever physically been to him before. She couldn't help but stare. He had one of the bright green flowers in his hair from the bush she was sitting behind. It matched perfectly with his eyes, which made them all the more dazzling.

"That's right," he said smiling, staring directly back into her dark brown eyes, "and I will never lose you again."

Then he started to slowly lower his head to hers and-

:BEEP:BEEP:BEEP!-:

Chihiro moaned. Morning light peeked through her window. She sighed. It was the same dream she had had so many times.She thought to herself… _It seems so real every time_ …_and who is that handsome boy with the deep green eyes? He looks so familiar… I know I know everything about him in my dream… but not in reality. Why can't I even remember his name? _

Seven years have passed since Chihiro had last been in the spirit world and been with Haku. She has grown into a beautiful young lady at 17. Her body has filled out and many boys at school are interested in her, yet she has had no interest in any of them. She doesn't know why, but she seems to be saving her heart for someone else. For some reason, she just can't remember the remarkable experiences she had had in a place called the Spirit World.

:-BEEP:BEEP:BEEP:

She sighed again, rolled over sleepily in bed, and hit her alarm clock. The beeping stopped abruptly and she curled up under her blankets and found a comfortable position.

:20 minutes later…:

"Chihiro! Hurry up! Lumi is going to be here soon and you're both going to be late for school!" yelled Chihiro's mom.

She gazed up at her clock with heavy eyes to see the clock and when her blurry eyes focused on it, the clock read 7:50. With a sudden burst of energy, Chihiro shot up out of bed.

"Oh no!" she said to herself, "I have 10 minutes!"

She quickly jumped into the shower and was out in 5 minutes. She swiftly threw on her clothes she had laid out the night before and brushed her teeth.

"Lumi's here!" Chihiro's dad called.

"Be out in a sec!" she replied as she threw up her hair, now reaching down to her lower back, in a pony tail with her favorite sparkly red hair tie which she could never remember from where she had gotten it and grabbed her school books.

She stumbled out to the living room where Lumi was waiting.

"Ready to go?" Lumi asked.

"Yup…" Chihiro replied in a tired tone.

They both left Chihiro's house and started on their walk to school. Chihiro was quiet. Lumi noticed. It was hard not to since Chihiro was always the talkative one.

"Are you ok?" asked Lumi, a little concerned.

"Yea…" Chihiro said, drifting off into her thoughts.

Lumi drifted her arm over her distressed friend's shoulder. "Did you have the dream again?"

"Uh huh…I just don't get it Lumi… I feel like I know him…why can't I even remember who he is when I'm awake?"

She could always talk to Lumi. They have been best friends ever since they met after they moved. Lumi had this vibe about her that made her seem like the nicest most understanding and caring person in the world. She probably was. She was pretty much friends with everyone, but had a special bond with Chihiro. Every time Chihiro would talk about her problems with her, Lumi would always make her feel better.

Lumi played with her long black hair and knitted her eyebrows as she always did when she was deep in thought.

In her soft spoken voice, Lumi said "well, dreams are very mysterious things…some people's dreams are prophetic so they come true…others are just pure imagination…so I guess all you can do is follow your heart and it will lead you to where you need to be, trust your instincts."

Chihiro sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe my questions will be answered, maybe they won't. I'll just have to follow my heart as far as it will go, and I have a feeling it's going to take me pretty far. Thanks Lumi."

Lumi just smiled and said "I'm glad I could help."

It was a cool Fall day and the leaves seemed to dance at their feet. For the rest of their walk to school, Chihiro was lost in thought and Lumi's deep blue eyes were looking forward into the future as they always did.

As they walk into school, Chihiro thought of what she would have to do to follow completely follow her heart. She thought long and hard. She watched her feet step tile to tile as she walked, careful not to step on the cracks. It was then she knew what she had to do.

Ok people here THE 1ST CHAPTER OF MY 1ST EVER FAN-FIC hehe I'm so excited but nervous to see what you guys have to say! Review please! Tell me if I should go on or not. I will love you forever if you do!

frozenfireheart


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun set on Spirit World as its creatures began to rub sleep from their eyes and start their work.

But one creature in particular had already been awake for quite some time. Haku sat in silence in his chamber as the shadows of the night crept down his face, which was very dirty for living in a bath house.

He has withdrawn into a very hard shell since Chihiro had left. No one dared rub him the wrong way, for if they did, he they knew he would lash out on everyone around him and then hide in his room for days as he had done before.

He desperately wanted to see her again. All he did day by day was wonder why she hadn't come back. Did she not miss him with that same desperate longing? Had she… forgotten him?

The thought of this shredded his heart, and he went into denial over the possibility.

_No, _he thought, _what we had was too special…she couldn't have forgotten…us._

In the time that he had been without Chihiro, Hake had become disgusted with his prim, proper, and weak human appearance. He had cut his hair so that it came down to a little past his ears. He never maintained it, so it was always a wispy mess of green.

As for his body, he has matured greatly since Chihiro left. He worked hard to gain muscle every day since Chihiro had left, so that when she came back for him, he would be everything she deserved. Indeed, he has become quite handsome and nicely built, but he still needed his dearest Chihiro to be complete.

All night Haku had been awake yet dreaming, as he did most nights, of what it would be like if he and his beloved Chihiro were reunited the next day.

_What would I say first?_ He thought. _It has been so long, I don't know what I'd do._

_I'd probably tell her how beautiful she is, because no doubt she has matured into an attractive young lady. Then I would tell her how many times I've dreamt that we would be together again. Then…I would take her in my arms… and hold her for the rest of time…_

"Oh, how I miss you… Chihiro…" Haku said to himself, her name quivering at his lips.

In his spare time, he would write letters and poetry to Chihiro on the walls of his chamber. It was the only way he could vent to of his feelings he had bottled up inside him for her.

He sat and stared at his four walls, remembering the emotion he had released as he wrote each of his writings.

One in particular stuck out among the rest. A poem, it was the first one he wrote, only a week after he last saw Chihiro. Every time he reread it, it would bring him back to the times when he ran through the flower fields with Chihiro.

_What fun times…_he reminisced; _I will never forget those many games of hide and seek. Every time I would find her, her eyes would light up, and she would giggle with joy…oh, what I wouldn't give to be with her again…_

Haku gazed back at the poem, and reread it, as he had done so many times.

Lost

Oh, how happy I was

When I was with you.

Your beautiful smile,

Always in view.

Your curious brown eyes,

Your stunning brown hair,

Your unyielding passion,

Your thoughtful deep stare,

But now no more do I see you.

Now no more can I stand.

I fall to pieces without you.

I need to hold your hand.

Before you came to spirit world,

I simply didn't realize

How I wasn't living.

I flew solo through the skies.

Oh where are you Chihiro?

I need you here with me.

I am so lonely.

Its here you have to be.

You've had a place in my heart,

Ever since our paths crossed.

You have to be with me,

Because without you I am lost.

Haku

Haku gritted his teeth as he blamed himself for not stopping Chihiro.

"Why did I let you go?" he muttered to himself.

_Why? _He thought_. Why did I let the best thing that ever happened to me walk away? I know we had a connection, it was so strong…"_

He shook his head in frustration as the moonlight swamped his chamber.

_I can't stay here forever, What if she's hurt? There must be a reason why she hasn't come back. I've got to find a way to get into the human world. I must see her again…I must. _He sighed. _It might be risky, but I'm going to have to talk to the only one who might know how to get me there._

Haku stood up abruptly and clenched his fists. "Yubaba, here I come."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry guys I guess I really don't have all that great of a talent for sitting still too long. So I guess if you haven't already noticed I don't update that much, and you shouldn't wait on this fanfic night and day because I just don't have the attention span haha. Well, heres another chapter to pass your time! Love FFH**

Chihiro sat patiently in her last class of the day- English. The sun shone bright through the tall glass windows as she slipped into a daze. Her long brown hair held loosely in her purplish red hair tie fell softly over shoulder. Quietly lost in thought, she imagined the boy from her dreams' face. She melted just at the thought of his brilliant green eyes. They seemed to hold so much love and knowledge. The passion of….something so powerful it couldn't be human. Who was this boy? Maybe the answer was in her heart, like Lumi had said. All she knew was that this boy had a way of lightening her at the mere thought of his lovely eyes.

"Chihiro, the answer is not out the window." Mr. Hamaki stated as Chihiro snapped out of her daze.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hamaki, what question are we on?" Chihiro asked bashfully as she turned the page in her text book.

"Question 16. What is fate according to Haruki Murakami and how does he explain it?"

Chihiro to a long breath as she began to read the excerpt of the page in front of her. "Fate is like a small sandstorm that keeps changing directions. You change direction but the sand storm chases you. You turn again, but the storm adjusts. Over and over you play this out, like some ominous dance with death just before dawn. Why? Because this storm isn't something that blew in from far away, something that has nothing to do with you. This storm is you. Something inside of you. So all you can do is give into it, step right aside the storm closing your eyes and plugging up your ears so the sand doesn't get in, and walk through it step by step."

"Good. Now does anyone have anything to say about that quote?" Mr. Hamaki asked the class.

Lumi raised her hand high from the seat next to Chihiro.

When Mr. Hamaki picked her, she asked thoughtfully, "Why does Mr. Murakami make fate sound like such a bad thing?"

"Well Lumi, Mr. Murakami is a realist." Mr. Hamaki stated bluntly. "He realizes life doesn't always favor the optimists, and life isn't always fair."

_I know the feeling, it can't be fair to not have any knowledge of someone you feel so close to.. Not even a name. _Chihiro thought to herself as she sighed before gazing out the window again. The wind blew softly through the orange leaves of the big oak tree that grew outside the window of her classroom.

But Lumi, being Lumi, knit her eyebrows, sat up in her seat, and pressed the matter.

"But that doesn't mean life is always bad. Mr. Murakami seems more of a pessimist than a realist."

Mr. Hamaki sat of his desk and laced his fingers together.

"You may be right, but consider the type of storm he chose to symbolize fate. A small sand storm. Now why do you think he chose a small sand storm instead of a rain storm? Surely they are more common. When you 're in a small sand storm, and the storm settles, that leaves you a bit sandy and wind blown. If you're in a rain storm, after the storm settles, leaving you wet and ragged. It takes time to dry. Maybe that's how he's saying fate is rough but nothing you can't get over reasonably well."

Lumi leaned back into her seat and considered this. "I guess you're right."

"Okay, well if no one has anything else to say about Mr. Murakami's quote, then I'll just go over tonight's homework." Mr. Hamaki stated as he glanced around the room at the mellow teenagers. "Tonight, you are to come up with your own definition of fate. I'll even start it for you. Fate is….and then your interpretation. It doesn't have to be negative, just what you think. We'll share our ideas in class tomorrow."

Chihiro loved English. It was her best subject, and the writing assignments often let her vent her thoughts on paper. Mr. Hamaki was also undoubtedly was her favorite teacher. He always had something interesting to say. Even though she would sometimes zone out, she could always keep up a good grade in the class.

The bell rang as she wrote down FATE on the palm of her hand. It was a bad habit, but she would always write down her homework somewhere on herself. Math and science took up all the room on the back of her hand, so habitually her palm was the next place to look. She picked up her books and headed into the hall.

Lumi was endlessly gabbing to Chihiro, but Chihiro's head was filled with nothing but ideas of fate and bright green eyes. Even when Chihiro abruptly walked into the door leading out of school, Lumi didn't realized she wasn't paying attention. She had a different topic on her mind

"So do you think Maru likes me Chi? If he winks at me, does that mean he does?" She asked anxiously as Chihiro rubbed her sore forehead.

"If it's fate that you two will be together, you won't be able to avoid it." Chihiro said casually.

Lumi knitted her eyebrows again and started twisting her long black hair around her fingers. "Well I know that, but that doesn't answer my question!"

"We can't get answers to all of our questions. Sometimes we just have to wait and see what fate has in store for us."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Man Chi, this boy does something weird to you, and he's only in your dreams! Imagine if you met him in real life!" Lumi said as a smile spread across her face.

Chihiro's eyes widened, then fell relaxed as a small smile tugged at her cheek.

"My life would be flipped around, turned inside out, then upside down if I ever saw those beautiful eyes in front of mine." She stated as she sighed softly.

The two dream-struck teens made there way home as the fall sun set peacefully on their small town. The wind blew swiftly through Chihiro's loosely bound hair. She listened intently, hoping that maybe the wind had something to say. Wishing that maybe it would whisper some answers.


End file.
